Loving Teddy Lupin
by LivingDreaming4Eternity
Summary: Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin have been friends forever. The summer before Teddy's last year of Hogwarts he writes a letter to Victoire, begging her to tell her family their little secret. What is it? How will they react? Love's always complicated when you have to keep it quiet. Post Hogwarts Harry/Ginny; Bill/Fleur and of course Teddy and Lupin


"Daddy!" A voice screamed and soon a small girl about the age of eleven ran into the kitchen causing Bill Weasley to turn and look at his daughter in confusion.

"Dominique! You get back here!" Another voice yelled after her and seconds later a very annoyed looking fifteen year old ran into the kitchen, diving for the smaller girl. "Give it back!"

"Hey, hey!" Bill yelled attempting separate his fighting children, his nine year old son Louis looked on in amusement

Finally the father was able to separate them and turned to his older daughter, giving her a questioning look. "What's going on? Why are you attacking your sister?"

"She stole my letter, Dad! I asked her to give it back but she was just being a brat!" Victoire exclaimed, clearly unnerved by the warning look her Dad was giving her as she glared at the younger girl over his shoulder.

"Was not!" The younger girl exclaimed just as their mother practically glided into the kitchen a worried look on her face.

"What is going on?" She demanded, long ago losing a large amount of her French accent from working and living around people who lack it.

"Mum., Dom stole my letter." Victoire explained to her Mother with an annoyed look still plastered over her face.

The middle aged mother's eyes turned to her youngest, a word wasn't spoken but she held out her hand, the letter being placed in it a second later. She then turned to her oldest daughter and handed it over.

"Thank you, Mum!" She exclaimed looking over the envelope with a large smile plastered on her face, both parents took notice.

"Who in Merlin's name is writing you that would make you so happy?" Bill questioned his daughter, a small smile on his face.

"No one." She answered as she quickly hid the envelope behind her back, which only made her family grow more curious and confused.

"Vicky's got a Love letter!" Louis screamed suddenly causing his big sister to spin on her heals and glower down at him. Her look didn't stop him though; instead he offered her a sassy toothy grin. "Love letter, love letter, love letter!" He chanted while Fleur just smiled at her blushing daughter.

"Are you writing that Lupin boy?" Bill questioned his daughter with a slight glare, clearly not quite ready for her to grow up on him just yet.

"Maybe," She mumbled looking down at her feet as she tried to avoid the look of awe on her mother's face and the one of anger that's currently clouding her father's.

"What's so bad about her writing Teddy?" Fleur questioned turning to her husband, hands placed firmly on her hips. "Teddy is a very nice boy."

"Yes, but I just don't want my little girl dating…"

Victoire knew this argument well as her parents have been having it for nearly a year now and she didn't want to hear it yet again, especially not when she held a letter from Teddy Lupin, also known as her best friend and the boy many girls at Hogwarts would kill to have a single date with, in her hand. Slowly she began to inch away from her parents and before long she found herself at the door, thankfully her siblings had run along and her parents were in too much of a heated discussion to notice her disappearing.

After what felt like hours after receiving the owl Victoire stepped inside her room, closing the door behind her gently and headed toward her bed. She stared at her name scrolled across the envelope in Teddy's familiar penmanship, a small smile gracing her beautiful features. Once she reached her big, four poster bed that was decorated in light blue and silver she slowly sank down on the soft mattress and lowered herself until she was lying on the back, flipping the letter over and tearing the seal open, quickly pulling the letter out and unfolding it, happy to the front and half the back covered in familiar hardwiring.

_Victoire, _

_I know you're probably shocked at my use of the your full name but I realized today that I can't remember the last time I used it. I love your name, it's beautiful, graceful and powerful just like you. I miss you more than I can even attempt to put into words and I'm hoping this letter comes to you because I doubt you've decided to tell your parents about us yet…I'm right aren't I?_

_I know I am, there is no need for you to confirm it for me but have you even thought about telling them? We've been together for nearly six months and in a months' time we'll be heading back to Hogwarts for my final year. I just wish you'd agree to tell everyone, it's becoming damn near impossible to hide it from Harry-he's a very observant wizard. _

_Anyway, I guess I can drop revealing our relationship to your family for now but it will come back up again, beautiful, do not doubt it. I can't wait for my last year of Hogwarts, plus your sixteenth birthday will be coming up soon…I need to start planning what do you want?_

_I should wrap this up, Uncle Harry's trying to read over my shoulder and see who I'm writing too. All the more reason for you to tell your parents. Like I said, I can't hide it much longer. _

_I miss you, beautiful. _

_-Teddy Lupin _

I reread the letter a few times, the smile never leaving my face. Teddy Lupin, my best friend of fifteen, almost sixteen years, and the boy that I slowly find myself falling love with, means more to me than I can ever comprehend. He's been pressing me to tell my family that we're dating but I was scared. My Dad is super overprotective of me and my Mom tends to make big deals out of nothing. It's not that I don't love my parents, I do, but at the same time I'm scared of how they'll react to me growing up.

I was so distracted by my thoughts that I didn't hear my mother enter the room until she spoke to me in her native French, which myself and all my siblings are fluent in.

"Victoire?" She questioned in a gentle voice causing me to turn toward her. "Tout va bien, ma chère?"

"Oui, maman, je vais bien." I told her with a small smile which she didn't seem to find too convincing but she slowly nodded her head, handing me my laundry to put away before walking out of the room.

I watched her leave and thought back to how I should tell my parents. Before I knew it I was exiting my room and making my way downstairs with the nerves welling up in my stomach. When I entered the kitchen I saw my Mom was already preparing dinner and my Dad was doing some paper work for Gringotts at the table. I cleared my throat and they both looked up at me.

"Victoire…" My Dad said slowly as he took in my nervous expression. "Are you alright?"

"Um…can I talk to you guys for a minute?" I asked quietly biting my lip as my Mom and Dad both exchanged worried looks. My Dad nodded, dropping his quill in the ink well and leaning back in his seat to look at me as my Mom moved to the table sitting down, I followed her lead.

"What do you want to talk to us about, Vicky?" Dad asked me gently as I started down at the table.

"I'm dating Teddy Lupin." I blurted out, the words coming out as one instead of four separate words.

"You're wh-"

My father was cut off by my Mom gently placing a hand on his bicep, her grip tightened slightly. He looked at her, shutting his mouth instantly before she looked back at me and to my surprise I saw a small smile on her face.

"Splendid!" She exclaimed causing both my Dad and I too look at her like she has three heads. "Oh don't look at me like zat!" She exclaimed, a slight accent coming out at the word 'that'. "Ginny, Katie, Hermione, Luna and I have been wondering how long it would take those two to get together. And don't act all pissy, Bill Weasley. Teddy Lupin is a good boy, you honestly cannot find a single complaint about him even if you tried."

"Oh yes I can!" He argued back before thinking in silence for a moment. Finally his eyes lit up and he voiced his big concern. "He has confusing hair! Sometimes it's brown, but usually its turquoise! The boy needs to make up his mind."

"Honestly, Bill." My Mom said as she shook her head, I just rolled my eyes as Mom moved her gaze from Dad to me, a smile now on her face. "Congratulations Victoire, I am very happy for the both of you. I still would like to see him here for supper. Friday night?"

"I'll owl it about him, Mum." I promised with a happy smile on my face. I got up from my chair and quickly walked over to both my parents, pressing a quick kiss to their cheeks before quickly running upstairs and owled Teddy back telling him I've told my parents.

**TEDDYANDVICKYTEDDYANDVICKYTE DDYANDVICKYTEDDYANDVICKYTEDD YANDVICKYTEDDYANDVICKYTEDDYA NDVICKY**

It took nearly thirty minutes before my familiar owl once again returned, this time with a letter in her beak. I gently took it from her before offering her some treats. I pulled open the envelope and read the letter:

_Dear Vicky, _

_I'm so happy you told. Of course I'll be around at your-_

_**Victoire? This is your Uncle Harry. You and Teddy are together? Oh god…well it's about Damn Time. Oh right, Teddy will be around Friday about six in the evening. Love you dear. **_

_Um…hi, beautiful, yeah Uncle Harry read your letter and stole my quill. So…I'll see you on Friday._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Harry Potter**, **I wish I did but I don't.  
This is my first Teddy and Victoire one shot. I ABSOLUTELY ADORE THEM. So please let me know what you guys think :)**_


End file.
